


Ruby Enjoyed The Party After All

by RainbowRoll92



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Depression, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRoll92/pseuds/RainbowRoll92
Summary: Ruby and Oscar hook up at the Santos party.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Ruby Martinez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Ruby Enjoyed The Party After All

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired after watching the scene with Ruby and Oscar at the party. It's pretty much my favorite scene ever, and they're a great pairing. I've read a lot of other fics in this fandom with this particular theme, so why not add my own? Characters aren't mine, I just play with them. Fair Warning: I cannot write endings to save my life. :D
> 
> Comments, flames, whatever is welcome. ^_^

Ruby was awakened by the sound of his bedroom door being swung open and the covers being rudely ripped off of him. He turned over and opened his eyes, preparing to yell at whatever family member once again disturbed his sleep. Although, the person standing over him wasn’t his mom, or brother, or abuela. It was Cesar’s older brother. He just stared up at him in disbelief, mouth agape. 

“Wakey, wakey, biatch,” the older man sang, humor in his eyes and a smirk on his face. “Get up, we’re going to a party.”

“SHIT. This can’t be happening”, Ruby thought to himself, trying not to let the panic he was feeling show on his face.

Ruby had always considered himself a ladies man. He loved girls, their softness, their voices, and the way they smelled, but Oscar was different. Ruby had always been nervous and confused whenever Oscar was around, which had been a lot this past year. It seemed that wherever the his friends went, Oscar’s brother would magically show up and invite himself along. For as long as him and Cesar had been friends, Ruby had always felt...different about Oscar, felt something he couldn’t explain when Oscar was near him. He couldn’t help the long glances he turned the older man's way when he thought Oscar wasn’t looking. The cologne Oscar wore always did things to Ruby that should have made him feel shame. Whenever the older man teased him, he blushed and looked away. He could barely look into Oscar’s eyes. They were so dark and intense, and did things to him, to his body. He couldn’t count the number of nights when fantasies of his latest schoolgirl crush took a different turn from soft curves and long hair to hard muscles and the soft tickle of a mustache on his skin. 

Snapping back into reality, he found his voice. 

“Go away, I just wanna sleep”, he complained, trying to pull the covers back over his head.

“I wasn’t asking. Get up and get dressed, come on”, the other man replied, pulling the covers fully off the bed.

Ruby let out a frustrated noise, sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

“Fine”, he grumbled, standing up and going to his closet. He found a clean t-shirt and pair of black pants and pulled them on as quickly as he could, trying not to blush when he realized that Oscar was watching him. They were getting ready to walk out of his room when they heard Mario’s voice over the baby monitor. 

“Can I come, too? Please?”

Less than an hour later, Ruby found himself sitting on a dirty old couch on the front lawn of a house whose owner he didn’t know. He really didn’t want to be here and was determined to not have any fun. He was too depressed, nothing would make what he was feeling go away. His brother, who was chatting up a young woman over at the fold-out table that was being used as a makeshift bar, caught his eyes and made his way over to him. He sat down heavily, a big smile on his face, and offered him his beer. He made a face and shook his head.

“Can we go home now? I don’t want to be here. This is boring,” Ruby huffed, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

“We just got here, chill! Being around people will do you some good, hermano. Just enjoy the party”, his brother replied, completely ignoring Ruby’s obvious turmoil. 

Before he could muster up a reply, Oscar was there, standing in front of them, three shots in his hand. He handed one to Mario, and another to Ruby and moved to lounge out on the vacant spot on the couch. 

“You having a good time?”

Ruby sighed and shook his head.

Oscar’s gaze lingered on Ruby’s face, and Ruby had to look away before he embarrassed himself further. He heard Mario and Oscar clink glasses behind his head and couldn’t help but look over to watch Oscar effortlessly down his shot. 

They sat quietly for just a moment. Oscar was nervous, trying to decide if this was the right time to do what he wanted to do. ‘Fuck it,” he thought and got up suddenly to set his shot glass down on the nearest table. He then walked with a purpose back over to the two men.

“I gotta show Ruby something. We’ll be back later,” he said, gesturing for Ruby to follow him. Mario watched the two walk off and shrugged his shoulders, getting up to grab another drink and mingle with the other party goers.

The house was nicely air conditioned and thankfully devoid of people. Ruby followed Oscar down the hallway, taking a moment to appreciate his backside. He was wearing a tight white tank top and khaki shorts. He admired his strong arms and the way the muscles in his back moved as he walked. Oscar led him into his bedroom and closed the door behind them, making sure it was locked. 

“What did you wanna-,” Ruby began, turning around to face the taller man, but was abruptly cut off by the soft press of lips against his. 

His eyes widened in shock before quickly closing shut. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. A strong hand came up to cup his face and his brain switched back on and he realized he was standing in Oscar’s bedroom, being gently and almost lovingly kissed by him. Oscar, as in his best friend’s older brother, as in the leader of the Santos. He pulled back quickly and put his hands up against the bigger man’s chest.

Oscar raised a brow and looked down at the younger man, confused.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want this?” he asked, suddenly unsure.

“I...I just didn’t know you felt this way...that you...liked guys,” Ruby said, slightly turned on and more than a little surprised. 

“I don’t feel this way about other guys. I just feel this way about you. Felt this way for a while now,” Oscar replied, ready to put his walls back up.

“Um, well...I’ve...felt the same, for longer than I even want to say. I just never expected something like this to happen. I mean, what is this? What do you want?”

“I want you to be mine, Reuben,” Oscar said quietly, looking at Ruby with a seriousness that made the young man shiver.

“I want that, too,” Ruby replied almost instantly, knowing in his heart that he truly meant what he said.

Oscar brought his hand up to Ruby’s face and rubbed his thumb against his cheek, looking down at him for a long moment. Before he knew what was happening, Ruby was pulled in by his hips and kissed soundly. This kiss was different from the last one. This kiss was hard and passionate and made something in his belly tighten. This kiss was hot.

A steady stream of 'ohfuckohfuckohfuck' sped through his mind as Oscar deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He got one thing right, Oscar’s mustache did tickle, but the rest of his fantasies paled in comparison to what was happening right now at this moment.

He opened his mouth to the pressing tongue that was asking entrance and allowed Oscar to explore him freely. He could taste the alcohol on the other man’s tongue and sucked on it enthusiastically. Oscar growled low in this throat and brought an arm up his back, burying one hand into Ruby’s silky hair, the other arm wrapping around the younger man's waist and pulling their bodies close together. The movement pushed Oscar’s erection against his stomach, hard and hot, and he gasped at the feel of it. He broke the kiss with a soft nip to the other man’s lip and rubbed his hands up and down his big arms, reveling in the defined muscles under smooth skin. 

Oscar chuckled and moved the hand cradling the back of his soon to be lovers head to the bottom hem of his shirt. Ruby obediently lifted his arms and allowed the garment to be pulled up and over his head. Oscar tossed it to the floor, and his eyes landed on Ruby’s lips, leaning forward to pull him into another heated kiss. The older man pulled away, stroking his thumb down Ruby’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” Oscar husked roughly, an intense look adorning his handsome face.

Ruby shivered at the words, suddenly feeling unsteady. His heart was doing weird things in his chest. He released a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and brought his hand up to cover Oscar’s. He gave him a shy smile and nodded, moving his face to kiss the palm of Oscar’s hand, nuzzling into it. He gave his hand one more kiss and moved back to look into those intense eyes.

“I need you,” he whispered.

Oscar wasted no more time. The bigger man grasped Ruby’s hips, pulling him in and leaning down to suck and kiss at Ruby’s neck. He nipped under his ear and kissed a trail down to his shoulder, all the way to his collarbone, nibbling at the smooth skin there. His hands trailed down from his hips and around to squeeze his ass and pull him in even closer.

“Ahhh. Ohhh, fuck,” Ruby moaned, struggling to control himself, his cock straining against his jeans. He wrapped his arms around Oscar’s neck, squeezing his shoulders. Oscar was so close, he could feel the heat coming off his skin, could smell the faint scent of the cologne he always wore. He couldn’t wait much longer. He wanted to be naked, and he wanted Oscar naked, now. He pulled back away from the distracting mouth and fisted his hands in Oscar’s tank top. 

“Off! Take this off,” he breathed and began pushing the fabric up the taller man’s chest. Oscar looked at him and smiled before taking a step back and reaching down to pull his tank top up over his head. Ruby didn’t know where it landed and couldn’t have cared less. His breath hitched as his eyes roamed over Oscar’s upper half. He took in the defined abs and the broad shoulders and chest. Tattoos and scars littered his body. The word yummy popped into his head as his gazed roamed over the man standing before him.

“Like what you see?” Oscar asked, smirking down at the younger man.

Ruby didn’t trust his voice at the moment, so he hummed his approval and leaned forward to hold onto the bigger man’s shoulders and take Oscar’s nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. The dark eyed man hissed and brought his hand up to fist into Ruby’s hair. Growing impatient, he pulled Ruby off and looked down at him. The young man was looking up at him, eyes half lidded, lips red and swollen from kissing. Fire shot through his belly, and he turned them around until the back of Ruby’s legs bumped against the bed. He leaned forward for one more quick kiss to those pretty lips and then pushed Ruby back so that he fell onto the soft mattress. 

Ruby moved back, pushing himself farther up the bed and settled down to watch Oscar. He could see the large bulge tenting Oscar’s khakis and swallowed thickly. The other man was looking at him intensely, and without breaking eye contact, began undoing the button on his shorts. He pulled his fly down and slowly, he pushed them down past his knees and stepped out of them, standing in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs. 

“Oh shit,” Ruby breathed shakily, and that wrung a genuine laugh from the older man. Damn, did he have a nice smile. It made Ruby’s heart flutter.

With no warning, Oscar leaned forward and began working on getting Ruby out of his tight black jeans. The look in Oscar’s eyes was dark and full of lust and heat and...something else? He wasted no time in unbuttoning Ruby’s pants and pulling them down his toned legs along with his briefs. Finally, Ruby was completely naked, splayed out on the bed for Oscar. He suddenly felt shy and had to fight the urge to cover himself.

“Now that’s a pretty sight,” Oscar said, voice thick with lust. He took in the sexy, lithe body laid out before him. Beautiful, toned calves and taut, slightly furred thighs met at a neat little nest of black curls. His cock was a dusky purple, not very long, but a perfect thickness with a fat mushroom head that was leaking a pearly drop of pre-cum and was just begging to be sucked. He removed his own underwear and crawled up the bed and settled himself in between Ruby’s legs, moving so that the young man’s thighs were comfortably resting over his shoulders. He kissed and sucked up one thigh, leaving little red marks before moving onto the other thigh and showing it the same attention, giving his attention everywhere but where Ruby wanted. Ruby groaned and dug his heels into the muscles of Oscar’s back.

“Ay, Papi, don’t tease me. I can’t take it,” Ruby moaned, so aroused he thought he would die if Oscar didn’t stop teasing him and suck him already. His cock was so hard, the ache was borderline painful. Oscar brought his head up and slowly kissed a line from Ruby’s balls to the tip of his cock.

“I can’t help it, baby. You taste so damn good,” Oscar whispered roughly against his lover's cock, giving it one more kiss before swirling his tongue around the crown and taking him further in his mouth, giving the fat head a hard suck. Ruby shuddered at the feel of tight, wet heat around his cock, and thrust his hips, unable to control himself. Oscar’s hands came around and held his hips down as he took Ruby’s cock fully into his mouth, bobbing his head and noisily sucking up and down in long strokes. He relaxed his jaw and let his lover's cock slide in further, the tip bumping against the back of his throat. He swallowed around the head, enjoying the moans and mewls above him and the way Ruby’s thighs trembled before slowly sliding his lips back up the other man’s pulsing cock, the tip sliding out from between his lips with a wet pop. He licked a path down the straining shaft and sucked one of Ruby’s balls into his mouth, rolling it between his lips while he brought his hand to grasp Ruby’s cock, slowly stroking up and down. He began humping the mattress underneath him in time to his strokes. 

“Oscar! Aaah, fuck, Papi! I’m gonna come,” Ruby gasped out, breathing heavily, a fine layer of sweat shining on his body. 

“Come for me, baby,” Oscar panted and took Ruby’s cock back down his throat, moaning loudly around the cock in his mouth and letting Ruby buck up without restraint. Oscar shifted his hips so he could stroke his own needy, aching cock.

“Ahhh! Oh, fuck!”

Hot liquid filled Oscar’s mouth and he groaned loudly as he greedily swallowed the salty liquid down until Ruby went limp underneath him and his cock slipped out to flop against his stomach. After a few moments, Ruby lifted himself up onto his side to watch Oscar stroke himself fast and hard. It only took a few good strokes before Oscar was moaning long and loud as he peaked, spurting thick ropes of sticky release over his fist. He fell back on the bed spent for a short while, then sat up and leaned over the bed to find his discarded shirt. He wiped his hand and stomach clean then shifted to lay close next to Ruby, who nuzzled his face into Oscar’s neck.

“Good, huh?” Oscar asked, voice warm and husky. 

Ruby hummed happily and they stayed that way for a little while, Oscar rubbing circles into Ruby’s hip while his breathing went back to normal. Ruby nuzzled his way around until he found Oscar’s lips with his own and kissed him long and deep, tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. 

“I love you,” Ruby blurted out when the kiss was over, the words ringing true in his heart. He was happy, he felt safe. Oscar made him happy, he felt safe with Oscar. He rested his head on Oscar’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was the first time he felt this way, ever. For once, everything just felt...right. His heart felt full, he was at peace. He only wished it didn’t take so long for them to come together in this way. Oscar sat silent, running what he just heard through his head and knew he felt the same way.

“Te amo, mi Corazon,” Oscar said, pulling Ruby into his arms and wrapping himself around the smaller man. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the quiet room.


End file.
